


Caged

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Series, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Sam wants so badly to go to college; to get out of the hunting business and just live a normal life. But when Dean finds out, the threat of losing Sam forever drives him to do the unthinkable.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Sam_Dean_Lover

Eighteen years – that’s how long Dean had been taking care of Sam. His brother was his world, and there was nothing Dean could do about it. Sure, his world didn’t necessarily only involve Sam, but it sure as hell revolved around the younger Winchester. So, it was no wonder when Sam turned sixteen and started to fill out, Dean started to realize just how attractive his brother was. But he’d never acted on it. Dean wouldn’t do that because Sam was his brother, and he wasn’t supposed to feel that way about the younger man. Still, that didn’t mean he didn’t think about what he could do to Sam if the younger man ever returned his feelings.

So, when Dean overheard his brother telling their father that he wanted to go to college and become a lawyer instead of continue being with them and working in the family business, Dean was a little upset. Okay, he was a lot upset. How could Sam do this to him? Sure, he could see why Sam wanted to get out of the family business – because it sucked – but going away to college meant leaving Dean. He just didn’t understand why Sam would even consider leaving him when Sam was Dean’s world. Surely, the same had to apply for Sam, right? After all, Dean had carried Sam out of a burning building for crying out loud! They were all each other had.

But college was something Sam wanted to do. The kid had always been a geek that way. His homework had been finished on time and he always got good grades. Sam was very focused when it came to his schoolwork, unlike Dean. So college was obviously the next step in Sam’s mind, he supposed. Still, there had to be some kind of mistake. Sam didn’t want to go off to some fancy school and leave Dean behind. He was just rushing into things, Dean was sure. IN a few weeks, this whole college nonsense would all blow over.

At least that’s what Dean had thought at the time.

Unfortunately, a few months later, Sam was _still_ talking about it. Not only that, he was actually packing like he was going to be allowed to leave. John Winchester would never allow something like that to happen. The older man was all about family and making sure that everyone stuck together and they were all safe. Dean had nothing to worry about; John wouldn’t let Sam leave this house they were squatting in.

Again, Dean was wrong. The next morning, he woke to the younger man having a screaming match with their father, which ended with John telling Sam that if he walked out that door, he shouldn’t even think about coming back. That definitely didn’t work for Dean, though Sam seemed to have no damn problem with it. 

Needless to say, Dean had a problem with it. Quickly, he ran out the door after his brother, shooting his father a dark glare before he did so. He wasn’t about to let Sam go that easily. His brother couldn’t just leave him after eighteen years. They were family, dammit! And family stuck together. Especially when there was so little of their family left to stick with. “Sammy, wait!” Dean called out, grabbing his brother’s elbow and pulling the younger man off the road he was about to walk down. “C’mon, Sam, you can’t just go. Dad didn’t mean it. I mean, you don’t really want to go to college right?”

Frowning, Sam cocked his head to the side, looking at Dean as though he’d just sprouted a few extra heads. “Yes, I do, Dean,” he assured the older man. “I want to go to college. I want a normal life where I don’t have to worry about things trying to kill me. Dean, I want to become a lawyer and help innocent people stay out of prison. _That’s_ what I want. Not this life. I’ve never wanted to be a hunter. That was something that was forced on me. I have to go out and do my own thing.”

Dean honestly couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So, that’s it?” Dean asked, feeling anger rise in his belly. “You’re just going to leave us. Leave _me_?!” Sam didn’t even look broken up about it. Clearly, his need for a normal life outweighed his love for his brother. But that was all backwards. Dean needed to just get Sam to take a minute to think about this before he went off and ruined his life forever. John hadn’t meant what he said, and one day, this whole thing would just blow over. Dean just had to convince Sam that he was making a mistake.

That was a lot easier said than done, he was sure. Still, Sam wouldn’t believe that Dean would do anything to trick him because Dean was always trying to please Sam. Well, this time, it was Dean’s turn to do something for himself. “At least let me drive you to the bus stop,” Dean offered, smiling softly at his brother when Sam nodded. This would give Dean some time to formulate a plan.

But it wasn’t enough time to formulate a good plan. The only thing Dean could think of to keep Sam from leaving him was something that the younger man probably would be pissed about and he may never forgive Dean. Still, the older Winchester was willing to do it if it meant he would be able to stay with Sam. After all, if Sam went off to college, there was no guarantee that Dean would ever see him again, and he wasn’t willing to take that risk. So, as he drove them towards the bus stop, Dean made a little detour and tried one more time to talk Sam out of this crazy, ridiculous plan he’d thought up.

When that didn’t work, the older man wrapped his arm around Sam’s neck, the chloroform rag he held in his hand pressed tightly against the younger man’s nose and mouth, forcing Sam to breathe it in as he struggled against Dean. Sam would be mad about this when he came to, but he would realize that this was the only option Dean had in the long run. After all, there was no way in hell that Dean was going to risk losing his brother forever. That just wasn’t even an option.

He felt horrible about the way he had to get Sam to the abandoned warehouse he spent some of his nights when he didn’t want to be cooped up in that dingy little house, but he knew this was the only way. Once inside the building, Dean carefully placed Sam in one of the cages Dean assumed weapons had been kept, locking the door behind him as he left the small prison. A few days in here and Sam would realize that he didn’t actually want to leave Dean and go off to college. The younger man didn’t need any higher education. Hell, Dean hadn’t even graduated from high school, and he was just fine. All Sam needed to know was how to survive, and Dean could teach him that.

Right now though, Dean needed to get his head on straight. He wasn’t sure how much longer Sam was going to be out, and Dean needed to get some supplies from the house. Sam was going to need change of clothes and John was going to have to be told something. The older hunter had to believe that Sam was at college. John could _never_ know that Dean had actually kidnapped Sam and locked him up in an abandoned warehouse so he could show him that he didn’t want to leave Dean. Then John would know the secret Dean had been carrying around since Sam hit puberty and the older hunter would hate him. So no, John couldn’t know about this.

The supply run didn’t take long. Dean wanted to be there when Sam woke up. Surprisingly, Dean had impeccable timing, the younger man just coming to as Dean closed the main door. Quickly, Dean moved in front of the cage, placing the bags of clothes he had for Sam on the floor behind him and smiling at his little brother. “Hey Sammy, take it easy,” he instructed, opening the cage door and stepping inside, making sure to close it behind him. After all, Sam was probably pissed off about this and Dean didn’t want the younger man to escape. “Just relax – you’re probably still a little woozy.”

“W-What happened?” Sam asked as he allowed his brother to gently help him sit up, Sam leaning back against the bars of the cage. “Dean, where are we?” The last thing he remembered was Dean offering to give him a ride to the bus stop, and now he was in what appeared to be a cage with his brother. Were they ambushed along the way? Had they been captured by some kind of demons to be used as ransom for their father? Damn, Sam had been so close to getting out of this damn life, and now he was probably never going to be able to leave. If he missed his first day of classes, The Dean was just going to think that Sam hadn’t accepted the letter and he wasn’t coming. Someone else would get his spot in the class!

Crouching down next to his brother, Dean explained, “Don’t worry about it, Sam. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, all right? This was something that had to be done.” At Sam’s look of sheer confusion, Dean sighed, fingers brushing through the younger man’s soft, longish locks. “Sammy, I couldn’t just let you leave me. This is the only way. I needed more time to convince you to stay with me, and I couldn’t think of anything else. But don’t worry, when all of this blows over, you’re going to thank me.”

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dean had put him in here? They weren’t trapped in here together – his brother was free to leave at any time. Sam was the only one trapped in this situation. “Dean, you have to let me out,” Sam explained, slowly pushing himself to his feet. He still felt a little wobbly, but other than that, he was fine. “You can’t just keep me locked up in here like this. If I don’t make it to the college for my first class, they’re going to think I’m not coming. You’re going to be ruining my plans for a normal future, Dean!”

As Sam stood, Dean followed suite, giving his head a small nod as Sam started yelling at him. “No, Sammy, I’m doing you a favor,” he assured the younger man. “You don’t really want that. I mean, by leaving for college, you’re leaving your family – everything that you’ve ever known behind. You’re going to be leaving _me_.”

Sure, going to college had a few bumps, but Sam had been thinking in the long run. His life was going to be better. “Dean, I’m not going to be leaving you forever,” he assured his brother. Obviously, this had something to do with the way Dean felt about him, and Sam just had to reassure Dean that he wouldn’t be losing him forever. Sam wasn’t an idiot. He saw the way Dean looked at him sometimes. Any idiot could tell the older Winchester had some feelings that were a little more than brotherly for Sam. And that was flattering, but irrelevant. There could never be a future for them because they were brothers, so he wasn’t even going to try to go down that road. By going to college, he was taking his brother’s temptation away. He was doing Dean a favor.

Yeah, that’s what Sam said now. “Four years, Sam. That’s how long you’re going to be at Stanford. And then who knows what will happen after that. I mean, you could transfer to another school and then become some big shot lawyer. I’ll _never_ see you again if I let you go.” He knew this was for the best. And there was nothing that Sam was going to say to change his mind. The younger man wasn’t going to use his damn puppy dog eyes to get out of this one. No way.

Now, Sam was getting angry. Dean wasn’t listening to reason here, and Sam’s patience was running out. “Dean, let me go. You can’t keep me locked in here like some kind of animal! I’m not your fucking pet – I’m your brother!” The door was still unlocked, so all Sam had to do was overpower Dean and run out. He knew how to hotwire a car, so it wouldn’t be too hard to jump in the Impala and just start driving. Dean would understand later that Sam did it for his own good. 

Without wasting another minute, Sam ran towards the door, elbowing Dean in the side to get him out of the way. He hadn’t hit Dean too hard, so Sam knew there was no way he could have actually caused a lot of damage to his brother, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t if he had to. Sam was going to get out of here, and Dean wasn’t going to stop him. Sam wasn’t going to be held captive because he wanted to live a normal life.

Just as Sam reached the door, he was grabbed around the waist, Dean pulling him back away from the exit. Naturally, Sam fought, hitting and clawing at his brother’s arms that were wrapped tightly around him, but to no avail. “Let me go! Dean, you can’t do this to me! I’ll never forgive you for this, Dean!”

Again, Dean pressed the drenched rag against Sam’s face, holding onto Sam tightly as the younger man continued to struggle against him until Sam went limp in his arms. The younger man was wrong – he’d see that Dean was doing all of this for Sam’s own good, and everything would be fine when all was said and done. Sam just had to stop thinking about college. And Dean was going to stay here and make sure that happened.

**~~**

**_Three Weeks Later_ **

“Hey Sammy,” Dean greeted as he walked into the warehouse, his arms full of take-out bags. “I brought breakfast. I know how much you love pancakes, so I got you the special. With that girly light syrup that you like, too.” Dean would never understand why Sam seemed to like the syrup that had no taste over the sugary sweetness that he loved, but Dean wasn’t about to go down that road. Sam was like a chick with the way he ate, always watching his figure, or whatever, so Dean was just going to leave that one alone.

Over the last few weeks, things had been getting better between him and Sam. Sure, the younger man was still angry with him, but they were able to carry on a conversation like they had done before all this shit went down. Dean was actually even beginning to think Sam wanted him in the same way he wanted Sam, which was just an added bonus. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Sam would realize how he felt about Dean and Dean knew Sam wouldn’t want to leave him. Of course, he thought it was going to happen much more quickly, but he wasn’t about to complain that it was happening now.

As they were eating breakfast, Dean thought that his brother was giving him a look of lust. His brother had been acting strangely the last few days, and maybe now Dean finally understood why. “D-Dean,” Sam started, biting into his bottom lip as he thought of just the right way to word this. “I-I was wondering…” And now Sam was talking like he was about to ask Dean to prom, and there was no way Dean was going to pass up this opportunity. He’d waited too long for this already, and if Sam was looking at him like this, Dean was definitely willing to give Sam whatever he wanted. 

Without giving it much more thought, Dean shoved the Styrofoam boxes out of the way and surged forward, locking his lips with Sam’s. “Shh…Sammy, I know what you want,” he whispered against his brother’s lips before he stole another kiss. When he felt Sam struggling against him, Dean chuckled softly into the kiss. God, his brother was so damn impatient. “Just wait Sammy,” he instructed, his forehead pressed against Sam’s, their lips centimeters apart. “We’ll get there.”

When his brother kissed him, Sam had no idea how to react. This was not what he had been expecting at all. Sure, it felt kind of nice, and if it had been under different circumstances – if Dean hadn’t kidnapped him and forced him to throw away all of his dreams – Sam may have actually kissed back. They were brothers, of course, but nothing about their lives were normal, so Sam didn’t care about the little crush he had on Dean. Instead, he was struggling to get away. He wasn’t going to let Dean do this to him. Sam wanted out of here. It had been weeks, and his position at the school was already filled, he was sure. There was no reason he should have to stay here now.

Of course, it didn’t surprise Sam that Dean thought he was just being impatient. His brother had a tendency to never listen to what Sam was saying directly – that only intensified when Dean locked him up in here. Angrily, Sam shoved at Dean harder, effectively getting the older man off him. “Dammit, Dean stop it!” he ordered, giving his head a firm shake. “That’s not what I was talking about. What the hell are you doing?!”

A look of pure confusion washed over Dean’s face when his brother pushed him away. He thought this is what Sam wanted. Suddenly, it occurred to him that Sam was probably just playing hard to get because he was still mad about being locked up in here. Well, Dean could play that game too, but there was a time and a place, and this was neither. He’d been patient enough with the younger man. Now, it was time for Sam to deliver. “Don’t act like you don’t want this, Sam,” Dean instructed, moving closer to his brother once more, his hand finding purchase in Sam’s long hair. “I know you want me like I want you. You don’t have to hide it from me anymore, Sammy. I want to give you what you want.”

“No, Dean,” Sam argued, pushing at his brother’s chest once more. “Stop it.” He thought he’d had Dean, but he had been wrong. Apparently, just telling Dean to leave him alone wasn’t going to work. And neither was shoving him away because the older man just kept advancing. “Dean, come on, man, stop it. You’re my brother. This is wrong.”

Dean shook his head when Sam told him that this was wrong because they were brothers. Like that meant a damn thing to Sam. He was always running around saying that they weren’t normal, so it didn’t matter what they did. And Dean didn’t think that Sam said that just for his benefit, either. The younger man actually meant it, so Dean wasn’t going to be fooled by that. “Don’t try to pull that with me,” Dean argued, crawling towards his brother again, blanketing Sam’s body with his and pinning the younger man’s arms to the floor. “I know you don’t care about how wrong it is to want your brother. I can see it in your eyes, Sammy. You want me too.”

Everything Dean was throwing at him was true, but Sam wasn’t going to be a prisoner in here while he let Dean take what he wanted. There was some part of Sam that wanted to let Dean just have him right now, but he knew that if he gave in, there was no going back. Dean was going to keep him here and he was going to think that it was okay, and it wasn’t. “Please…don’t do this, Dean. Just let me go. I won’t leave you, okay? We can leave the warehouse together and I’ll stay with you, all right? My chance at going to college is over, okay? I’ll stay with you. Just let me out.”

It wasn’t like Dean didn’t know that his brother wanted out of this damn warehouse, but he just couldn’t do that. If he let Sam out before Sam was ready to leave, there was a chance that his brother would leave him. That was a risk Dean wasn’t willing to take. But he knew that as soon as he took Sam for the first time, he would truly have his brother. So that’s how he was going to get Sam to stay with him. “Fine,” he mumbled softly, giving a small nod as he pressed his lips to Sam’s once more. “But only after. You prove to me that you want me and we can walk out that door together today. Deal?”

Although that wasn’t what Sam really wanted, he knew it was the only thing he was going to get. Besides, it wasn’t like having sex with Dean was going to be horrible, right? He’d imagined it a few times when he let himself think those wrong and dirty thoughts. And sure, this wasn’t how he had planned on getting his freedom, but if he had to let his brother fuck him for it, then Sam was more than willing to oblige. Releasing a slow breath, Sam nodded, letting his brother know that he had a deal.

This was the happiest day of his life. He almost couldn’t believe that he was going to finally get what he wanted from Sam. They were finally going to be together, and Dean just…was in Heaven. Slowly, his hands slid down Sam’s body, popping the button on Sam’s jeans and dragging the zipper down. Once that was finished, Dean’s hands moved up under Sam’s shirt, pushing the fabric off his brother’s smaller frame and tossing it aside once he had it off Sam’s body before he stripped himself of his own T-shirt.

Again, Dean’s lips descended over Sam’s, a soft moan escaping the older Winchester as his hands ran over the newly exposed skin on his brother’s body. Dean only broke contact with Sam long enough to strip them both free of the annoying denim separating them from being skin-to-skin before he was kissing and sucking at various parts of Sam’s body.

As Dean continued to attack his nipples, Sam pressed his head back against the floor, allowing Dean to maneuver his body any way he wanted as his eyes squeezed closed in pleasure. "Dean..." he breathed softly, his breaths already picking up to a soft panting as Dean worked all of his sweet spots, his brother moving to give his neck attention now.

Slowly, Dean pulled back from the spot on Sam's neck he was now sucking. "I'm gonna take care of you...take care of you..." Dean whispered as he started pressing kisses to Sam's body once more. Without looking, Dean reached for the his duffel bag, pulling it open and fishing around inside for the lube that he knew he had hiding in there, slapping the bag closed before he squeezed a generous dot onto his palm. He knew that he was going to have to take his time prepping Sam because the younger man had let him in on the secret that he was still a virgin, but Dean could handle it. After all, that was half of the fun.

Sam moaned softly as Dean pushed a slick digit into his hole, biting into his bottom lip at the initial pain that he felt. It was quickly replaced by pleasure as Dean allowed his finger to hit the sweet bundle of nerves inside Sam that made him see white because he was in so much pleasure. Dean usually had that effect on him though, so Sam wasn’t surprised. Even when he had him trapped in an abandoned warehouse and he was holding him prisoner, Sam still couldn’t help bu enjoy this.

The fact that Dean was so good at this should have made Sam a little angry because it got him thinking about how experienced Dean was, but he just couldn’t be mad. Sure, he was a little jealous because he wanted to be Dean’s first, just like Dean was his, but that wasn’t really an issue he was willing to voice, really. As Dean added another finger, Sam groaned in pleasure once more, back arching to get closer to Dean as the older man continued to kiss and suck at his neck.

Once Dean could get three fingers inside Sam comfortably without the younger man showing any signs of pain, Dean knew that it would be all right to replace his fingers with what Sam really wanted. He made quick work of lubing up his cock before he lined himself up with Sam’s prepared hole, kissing the younger man’s lips softly. His brother groaned softly when Dean pushed in, the older man burying himself to the hilt slowly before stopping completely, giving Sam time to adjust. "You alright?" he breathed softly, capturing Sam's lips with his own once more when he received the nod in response.

Only a few minutes after Dean started to move, it was already feeling so damn great that Sam got restless, pushing himself up into a seated position and forcing Dean to change positions so they didn't lose contact. He kissed Dean roughly, nipping at the older man's plush bottom lip before he rolled them so that Dean was on his back with Sam straddling his hips. Their combined moans of pleasure and soft pants filled the room as Dean chuckled, his hands running up Sam's sides as the younger man rode him. 

"Oh, easy tiger," he teased, knowing this had been a long time coming and they both just wanted to feel each other. Still, he wasn't going to have Sam moving too quick and spoiling this for them or hurting himself, so he rolled them back over and angled his hips so that when he pushed back in, he hit Sam's prostate, smiling once more when his brother's eyes squeezed closed in pleasure and his head pressed back into the pillow, revealing Sam's long neck. "Oh Sammy," he breathed huskily, head dipping to nip and kiss Sam's neck.

Their pace slowly began to pick up, Sam feeling heat pool low in his belly as his hands gripped at Dean, his left leg coming up to wrap around his brother's waist, pulling Dean closer. "Oh God," he moaned, head turning to offer Dean more of his neck. If this kept going on, he wasn't going to last long. "Please, Dean..." One final thrust and Sam was sent crashing into oblivion, his inner muscles clenching around Dean, pulling his brother right along with him.

As they came down from their post-orgasmic high, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, pulling the younger man in closer to him. It felt nice to be able to hold Sam against his chest and not have to worry about anything. Sure, he’d promised to let Sam out now that he’d given him what he wanted, but Dean was scared. Who knew what Sam was going to do now that he had his freedom? Dean would have liked to think that Sam would stay with him, but he wasn’t sure. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to the back of Sam’s neck, holding the younger man tighter. “I love you, Sammy,” he whispered softly, feeling as though no matter how this turned out, Sam should know how he felt.

When this was all said and done, Sam had been planning on just bolting, but now that it was finished, he knew there was no way he could go. His brother really had done all of this for good reasons. Sure, it hadn’t been the right thing to do, but Sam could understand it. There was no way he was going to just leave Dean now. Lacing his fingers with his brother’s, Sam turned his head towards Dean, capturing the older man’s lips as best as he could in this position. “I love you, too, Dean,” he assured the older Winchester before he snuggled against Dean and allowed his eyes to slip closed. After a good nap, maybe he would be able to think straighter.


End file.
